


Standoff

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: For Honor (Videogame)
Genre: First fic in this fandom!, Headcanon, TAKING PROMPTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Sigrún thought she had found an easy target. She did not expected the spear that almost slit her throat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's good and that this IS in fact, the first fic for this fandom

Sigrún spotted the village after 3 weeks of empty roads and minor thieves that couldn’t stand against anything tougher than a 9 year-old. As they went on, Sigrún and her party started to see the change in buildings from the stone ones that were clearly made by those metal men to wooden ones that had funny-looking roofs and doors that had to be moved to the sides to be opened.

Sigrún went ahead to scout out a column of smoke that they had seen early in the morning: If they had found another thieve camp, they would raid it and loot it. If they had finally found a city maybe they could find out where they were and who was the ruler of these lands.

From the edge of the woods she spied a village of normal people that seemed like peasants, not a weapon in sight and not even a guard to be seen. It was a wonder that the thieves from around hadn’t raided this place until there was nothing left, but it also explained how come they were so weak; all they most likely needed was to look tough and wiggle their swords around and they had loot to go on for a while.

If that was the case then when they saw her party, Sigrún thought to herself as she left the woods, these people would think them Gods, and if they didn’t then they would after she showed them what a Valkyrie could do.

The people ran scared when she blew her horn, the sign to call her brethren, and stood in the middle of the suddenly quiet village thinking of the puny lord these people must have if no one had even tried to attack her as she advanced with her spear and shield ready to fight.

Sigrún got to the center of the village unopposed and thought that these people would make excellent vassals for Lord Bjorn: Their houses and the way they were made spoke of laborious, dedicated folk and their unwillingness to fight meant that even if they were so far south they would not rebel. And the women were pretty enough to be taken as companions; if Sigrún knew anything about men was that they looked for two things when it came to women-

All the sudden Sigrún’s thoughts were derailed as she sensed movement from behind and spun around with barely enough speed to react to the spear lounged at her; raising her shield enough to divert the tip from piercing her tummy and instead slide over her shoulder pad, putting her out of balance and forcing her to take a step back.

A tall, slender figure stood before her, dressed in a long coat that was light and fitting of this warmer weather. Its head had a sort of helmet that brought to mind the shape of a leaf as it was folded by the center and covered the sides of the head, the figure’s face was covered by what could only be described as a wooden circle with two holes for the eyes of the wearer; the rest had an intricate design in a golden color that was very beautiful if Sigrún was honest with herself.

She would’ve contemplated it more hadn’t it been for the spear that was pointed at her: Rather flimsy-looking thing weren’t it for the very well crafted tip that was very long and clearly well looked after. The figure wielded it with both hands and its stance seemed amateur as it was sideways and with their knees bent as if sitting in the air but then the masked man lowered the spear and left the stance to stand up properly, the spear on their right hand and the pole stuck out behind the arm of the figure all the way up a few inches over their head

“Kono basho kara nani ga hoshï no?” the figure spoke, it seemed to have asked something but Sigrún simply did not understood what.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand” Sigrún had to apologize, even if she knew it was most likely that the figure didn’t understood squat and decided to ask for the sake of it “Who’s the Lord of these lands?”

“Nani?” The figure moved its head to the side and it was clear nobody understood each other in this situation.

“Sigrún!” Bjork called out as he arrived with the rest of the lads and the figure was off to meet them once it noticed they were all armed and that’s when Sigrún saw that there was a way that they could communicate.

That was a warrior, no doubt about that. The quickness of its feet and the way it ran at them ready for battle was that of a warrior that was an expert with its weapon; a weapon that suddenly had become a very dangerous one as with a swing it slid the throat of Bjork and three of his men, the other quickly stepping backwards and cowering behind their shields out of reach from the spear.

(I'll continue it tomorrow. Tired and the fight scene doesn't feel well. If you're engaged with this so far let me know so I know this isn't stupid and I'll let you know when the rest is published)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts or are interested in a story I'm building, let me know with a comment


End file.
